Patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy (ASH) were studied by 24 hour ambulatory electroacardiographic monitoring to identify their arrhythmias and to assess the possible relation of these arrhythmias to symptoms, presence or absence of left ventricular outflow obstruction, and sudden death.